


I rielly like you

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 3+1, Cheesy, F/M, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: 3 things Morgan loves about Tessa and one thing he definitely does not.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	I rielly like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I just wanna say that these two make a very cute couple and I couldn’t help but write about them 🥺.
> 
> I mean no disrespect and I respect their privacy 100% ❤️.
> 
> Be prepared, this is very cheesy but I hope this is what you wanted :)
> 
> Enjoy 😉

1\. _The first thing Morgan loves about Tessa, is the one thing she’s still self-conscious about. And he’s gonna make sure she knows._

Photos for partnerships were taken and posted online, Tessa was finally able to sit back and relax.

Today was her off-day and she got to spend it with Morgan for the first time in 2 weeks.

She was sitting against her headboard, reading her latest book addition to the never-ending pile when she felt her boyfriend pepper kisses against her collarbones.

“Loved that photo you posted, I think I should be rewarded for my photo shooting skills,” he said in a teasing tone while his lips kept wondering near her breasts.

She smiled coyly and ran her hand down his messy curls. 

“Is that so? What kind of reward are we talking about here?” She asked, letting out soft moans at the soft kisses he peppered on her fragile skin. 

“Let me make you feel good about yourself and it’ll be my greatest reward,” he said softly and her heart jumped at her throat at that.   
He kissed his way down her body, spending a bit more time around her navel and, specifically, toying with her piercing there... before continuing his way down.

He didn’t stop where she wanted him the most, where she craved his touch, but instead she was surprised to feel him kiss his way down her body still.

She asked herself if he had a foot fetish and didn’t know how she’d react when she felt him pepper tiny kisses on the back of her shins; mapping her scars with his soft lips.

Tessa was overcome with emotions at the gesture and tugged him up so she could kiss him. He willingly abandoned his work to kiss her lips and cradled her cheeks tenderly whilst doing so. 

“You are so beautiful. Every single part of you. Even the ones you still are self conscious about.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as she focused on the blue of his eyes.   
“I am learning to love them, they are part of who I am now.”

He gave a last, longing kiss and sat up next to her on her bed. He uncovered his thigh, covered only with a thin sheet and showed her the massive scar on his leg. 

She had seen it but didn’t know how to ask him about it.

“I got this scar right before I joined the leafs” he said, tracing the scar like he’s done so many times before.   
His heart stuttered when she did the same with her delicate fingers.

“My teammate’s skate did this damage. It was an accident, obviously, but it needed stitches and I was out for 12 weeks. Felt like I was letting my teammates down.” He let out a sigh and covered his leg again. 

Tessa ran a hand from the scar all the way up to his face and caressed his stubble and beauty mark there.   
“I think it makes you who you are today. I love finding out new things about you.” She whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his jaw and then his lips, her heart jumping when she felt him smile against her lips. —

_2\. The second thing Morgan loves the most, is seeing Tessa and Maggie together._

Morgan will deny the fact that he is indeed a bit jealous when Maggie chooses to cuddle against Tessa’s thighs or fall asleep with her head on her tummy.

The one thing he won’t deny though, is the amount of affection and happiness he feels when he sees them playing together

Tessa has that cute, baby voice when talking to Maggie and he feels his heart squeeze in his chest everytime.

It’s a very rainy day and Maggie does not like rainy days. It means no walks and Maggie hates not going for walks. 

Her little tail starts wagging excitedly when she notices Tessa coming in from the big door that separates her from the heavy rain outside and you can hear the little clatter her paws make when she charges towards Tessa for scratches and hugs.  
“Hi Maggie!” Tessa coos upon seeing the dog. “Hi, baby. I missed you!”   
Morgan smiles at the scene before him and wishes he had his phone with him.

  
Maggie butts her head against Tessa for more scratches and Tessa laughs happily, giving her all the scratches she wants. “Oh yes, I definitely missed you the most... what a good girl!”

She looked up when she heard Morgan’s fake gasp and grinned at him.   
“What about her dad, didn’t you miss her dad?” He pouted, walking towards his two favourite girls.

He knelt down and Maggie didn’t know what to do with herself, she was so happy to have both her favourite humans home.   
“I definitely missed her daddy a lot,” she said softly, giving him a kiss while still hugging the dog to her and getting licks from the dog back.

She rose from her kneeling position with Maggie in her arms and together they all walked to the living room.

When Maggie fell asleep on Tessa’s lap instead of his own that night, he didn’t deny Tessa’s remark that he was a _tiny_ bit jealous and his heart stopped for a moment at the image before him.

He only wished he would get to see this for the rest of his life.

_3\. The third thing Morgan loves about Tessa.... well... it’s her._

Being quarantined together wasn’t a decision they had made lightly.   
They knew it would be hard to be with one another 24/7 but they also knew it would be a great thing to really test their relationship, really talk and make sure that they both were on the same path.

There are days where it wasn’t as easy. Some days, they both needed to be apart from each other and just have their alone time.   
  
_It is hard to be with someone all day everyday when you’re used to being on your own._

But at the end of the day, it made their relationship just that much stronger. 

Tessa had taken advantage of his photography skills when they were walking down that beautiful Forrest. 

When he joined her after taking the picture that would end up on Instagram, he looked at her with a soft smile on his face without saying a single word. “What?” She asked with a smile, her cheeks flushing under his scrutinizing gaze.

”Nothing. You are just so beautiful,”

Her blush deepened and she titled her face down to hide it from him, her smile, though, only deepened.   
“Thank you,” she whispered.

His fingers delicately tilted her head back up so he could look into her emerald eyes and she could never resist his soft smile that he had whenever he looked at her.   
“I’m so happy to be here with you, Morgan. This cottage here is a huge part of my life and I’m so glad I get to share it with you,” she said, twining her fingers with his.

His silence is what makes her look up and she finds him staring at her in awe and with something in his eyes that she can’t quite decipher.

“I love you.” He said, and the silence of the nature made his words echo all around them, creating a romantic atmosphere.

“I love you too, so much” she whispered against his lips, her eyes tearing up.

She had finally found someone who wasn’t here for her fame, her money... someone who’s intention wasn’t to break her heart and treat her like shit.   
  
She had found true love.

And as Maggie jumped up and put her paws and both their thighs, she knew she had found a family, too.   
  


_4\. The one thing Morgan wouldn’t bring himself to love about Tessa was so important that he couldn’t not say anything._

On their fifth day staying home in quarantine, Morgan looked up from his laptop and over at his girlfriend, who was reading yet another book...

“What do you say we go out and work out all the chocolate we’ve had?”

He grins at Tessa’s flushed face and guilty look.   
“Good idea. I’ll go change,” she saves the page of her book for later and goes upstairs to change into workout clothes.

He finds a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and fetches two bottles of water from the fridge as he waits for Tessa to come back downstairs.   
He looks up some workout exercises on his apps and a playlist that he knows Tessa will love just as much.   
  
When he looks up to find her standing in front of his, doing up her jacket, he doesn’t know whether to laugh or shake his head; so he does both.

“What?” She asks indignantly.

“I love everything about you, Tess, but this whole Adidas obsession is truly beyond me,” he says, handing her a bottle of water with a kiss.

She sticks her tongue out and together they walk to the patio.

“I don’t know if you outfit is any better... what’s with all the Nike?” She smirks but can’t help but remark how good he looks in this outfit.

“It’s the superior brand and I’ll spend the rest of my lifetime trying to make you change your mind about that,” he said, smiling at her offended face.

And together, with very different brands on their body, they work out.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language 🥴.
> 
> Please do tell me what you think!!! Comments are love, always and FOREVER


End file.
